1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna module for a vehicle, in particular a vehicle roof antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle antenna arrangement is known from DE 295 00 961 U1, which comprises an antenna module, wherein the antenna module comprises an upper assembly having at least one antenna, and a lower assembly, wherein the upper assembly comprises a first circuit board, wherein the lower assembly comprises a second circuit board, wherein at least one of the two assemblies is fastened on a vehicle body part of the vehicle, wherein a first electrical contact part is arranged on the upper assembly, wherein a second electrical contact part is arranged on the lower assembly, wherein the two contact parts respectively comprise at least one antenna contact, wherein the lower assembly is fixable on the upper assembly. Such antenna modules have the disadvantage that there is a significant space requirement for the installation of the lower assembly below the vehicle body part, to be able to guide the lower assembly from below onto the upper assembly perpendicularly to the planar extension of the vehicle body part.